A sensor may be used to determine an electromagnetic value. For example, a sensor might be used to determine the strength of a magnetic field or an amount of electrical current. Moreover, in some cases it may be important for the sensor to be small, inexpensive to produce, relatively precise, and/or sensitive. For example, in some applications a magnetic field sensor may need to detect small changes in the strength of a magnetic field.